Amigos de té
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Sin duda había sido una mala idea dejar que Aoki eligiera el lugar en el que el equipo Fukuda se encontraría. Fukuda/Aoki, Hiramaru/Aoki.


**Amigos de té**

**Disclaimer:** Bakuman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Amigos de té

Sentada muy derecha, vistiendo un suéter de lana, con su mano izquierda en su regazo y con su derecha sosteniendo la taza de té de la que estaba bebiendo, Aoki se veía como una señorita muy educada y encajaba a la perfección en el pequeño café.

Hiramaru, en cambio, sentado casi en el borde de la silla y haciendo muecas de total éxtasis cada vez que Aoki siquiera miraba en su dirección, resaltaba de manera exagerada aun cuando estaba vistiendo un traje de paño, sin duda para impresionar a Aoki.

Fukuda, por su parte, no estaba tan contento. De hecho, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
Él, con sus jeans rotos y camisa informal, no encajaba en el lugar lleno de lazos y colores pastel, no había encontrado nada en el menú de su gusto, ni Ashirogi Muto ni Nizuma Eiji habían llegado aún, todavía no estaba seguro de si Iwase iría o no y ya estaba harto de escuchar los cuchicheos sobre "el triángulo amoroso" que provenían de una mesa cercana ocupada por señoras mayores, quienes no habían hecho más que mirar en dirección a la mesa en la que ellos se encontraban.

Maldito el día en que había dejado que Aoki eligiera el lugar en el que el equipo Fukuda se encontraría.

—Aoki-san, el té de aquí está delicioso. Como siempre eres perfecta —canturreó Hiramaru, deslizándose más en su silla y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Una de mis asistentes me recomendó este café —respondió Aoki con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Debimos haber ido a McDonalds o a un restaurante familiar —interrumpió Fukuda, con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo dices eso? —Hiramaru su levantó, poniendo sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa con fuerza—. ¡Este es el lugar perfecto para una cita!

Las señoras de la mesa continua lanzaron una exclamación emocionada y dijeron algo como "la hora del enfrentamiento".

—¿Cita? ¡Vinimos a hablar de manga!

Y de la propuesta que tenía sobre la acción que el equipo Fukuda debería tomar durante el nuevo festival de la Shounen Jump.

—Es cierto y temo que no es el mejor lugar para un grupo —dijo Aoki, suspirando mientras dejaba su taza ya casi vacía sobre la mesa—. Debí haberlo visitado antes de sugerirlo. ¿Creen que es muy tarde para llamarlos y avisarles que decidimos reunirnos en otro sitio?

Hiramaru se congeló en su lugar y balbuceó por un segundo, haciendo obvio que no sabía qué decir.

—Da igual, Aoki-jo —respondió Fukuda, apartando su mirada. Aoki no tenía la culpa y no había sido su intención hacerla sentir mal, aun cuando a él cada vez le gustaba menos estar allí—. Podemos ir a otra parte cuando lleguen.

—Entonces esta es una cita entre amigos de té —dijo Hiramaru, sentándose desgarbado en su asiento—, ¿cierto, Aoki-san?

Fukuda resopló. Típico de Hiramaru hacer que todo girase alrededor de su ilusión de salir con Aoki y olvidar en el proceso que estaban ahí por otras razones.

—Ah, cierto, Fukuda-san no es amigo de té de Aoki-san —se burló Hiramaru en un murmullo que Aoki logró escuchar.

—Hiramaru-san —lo reprendió Aoki antes de que Fukuda pudiese decir que no le interesaba serlo. Por mucho que le agradara Aoki, no tenía intenciones de visitar lugares como el actual constantemente—. No digas algo así. Fukuda-san es...

Aoki se quedó callada de repente y las señoras de la mesa cercana se quedaron en completo silencio.

Eso parecía presagiar la tormenta que estaba por venir, mas a pesar de eso la curiosidad hizo que Fukuda preguntase al mismo tiempo que Hiramaru:

—¿Soy?

—¿Es?

—F-Fukuda-san me ayudó mucho y siempre nos apoya y... —La forma rápida en que Aoki estaba hablando y el rubor que estaba haciendo aparición en sus mejillas hizo que Hiramaru, en obvio shock, se dejase caer contra el espaldar de la silla y que las señoras recobrasen su entusiasmo y algunas dijesen algo como "tenía razón".

Fukuda solo pudo observarla con la boca abierta, sintiendo un calor que podría hacer que su rostro terminara igual de rojo que el de Aoki.

—Voy a llamarlos —dijo Fukuda de repente, interrumpiendo la extensa contestación nerviosa que no decía absolutamente nada sobre qué era él para Aoki.

Y de hecho no quería saber la respuesta exacta a ese interrogante, al menos no hoy.

Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy con los quince minutos que había pasado ahí, sintiéndose en una escena de un bizarro manga shoujo.


End file.
